


Birthday Boy

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, M/M, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Хейлы и стая были приглашены на праздничный ужин по случаю дня рождения Питера, который не давал о себе знать уже очень долгое время.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luflice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luflice/gifts).
  * A translation of [Birthday Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197505) by [Luflice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luflice/pseuds/Luflice). 

> Dear Luflice, as you didn't answer my request I've translated this story and posted it at my own risk. If you are against it, let me know please and I'll delete it immediately.

Стайлз медленно вышел из машины, с интересом взглянув на возвышающееся перед ним здание. Несмотря на то, что он убедил всех поехать вместе с ним, сам был совершенно не уверен в правильности такого решения. Хоть в Бикон Хиллс и было спокойно последний год, они разобрались далеко не со всеми проблемами. А Питер… Питер исчез задолго до всего бардака, что тогда произошел, поэтому никому, в общем-то, и дела до него не было.  
Ну а сейчас, видимо, придется разобраться.  
Потому что неделю назад им всем пришли приглашения на праздничный ужин, который пройдет по этому адресу. Стайлз бы никогда не подумал, что Питер один из тех, кто устраивает вечеринки, и едва ли он мог предположить, что Хейл захочет их видеть после всего случившегося, но в приглашениях черным по белому говорилось обратное. Даже Дерек был удивлен, как и Кора. Они тоже наравне со всеми не общались с бывшим альфой.  
— Иди уже. Это ты нас сюда затащил, так что вперед, — недовольно сказала Лидия, выходя из машины.  
Она была как всегда собрана и прекрасна, и Стайлзу оставалось только гадать, какие мысли скрывались за этой привычной маской. В итоге на них всех — Эллисон, Скотта, Айзека, Дерека и Кору — понадобилось три машины. Остальных тоже пригласили, но они решили проигнорировать это, несомненно, радостное событие. И к лучшему — народа и так было многовато. Да даже при таком раскладе Стиллински был уверен, что они вполне смогут справиться с Питером, если потребуется.  
Прошло десять минут, прежде чем они наконец-то решились подняться в квартиру. Кора уверенно постучала в дверь.  
Поначалу было тихо; волки только смогли унюхать приятные запахи еды и услышали легкий шорох. А потом кто-то друг крикнул:  
— Знаешь что? Ладно! Вот пойду и открою эту чертову дверь. Но для тебя же лучше в таком случае закончить с сервировкой, Питер. И не забудь о вежливости. Ты вообще в курсе, что совершенно не умеешь проигрывать, именинничек? — этот голос принадлежал кому-то совершенно незнакомому, да еще и акцент был не американский.  
Едва волки успели поделиться информацией с людьми, дверь распахнулась.  
Навстречу им вышел невысокий черноволосый мужчина в рубашке и брюках. На его губах застыла легкая улыбка.  
— Здравствуйте, здравствуйте! Проходите. А мы как раз подали ужин, — поприветствовал он всех, кивнув головой, приглашая войти внутрь. В его глазах явно плясали зеленые бесенята. А Стайлз вдруг подумал, что мужчина даже не представился. Специально? Что он вообще здесь делает?  
Все медленно сняли верхнюю одежду и разулись и последовали за ним в гостиную. В комнате обнаружился Питер — он с хмурым видом застыл во главе стола.  
— Нам действительно нужно это делать? — недовольно буркнул он, а потом вдруг как-то сдулся и обмяк под настойчивым взглядом мужчины. — Добрый вечер. Рад всех видеть. Спасибо, что пришли, — выдал Питер и даже попытался улыбнуться. Правда, выглядело это так, будто его заставили. — Позвольте представить вам моего партнера — Гарри.  
Он посмотрел на мужчину — Гарри — и притянул его к себе ближе, обняв за плечи. Весь его образ при этом как-то сразу смягчился.  
— Именно он убедил меня организовать этот ужин. Вроде как ради примирения и прекращения прений, — последние слова прозвучали едва слышно, но все равно четко и ясно.   
Гости на мгновение замерли, совершенно не понимая,  
что, собственно, происходит.


	2. Когда наступила ночь

В коридорах Дома Айкена было темно, лишь аварийный свет мигал на толстых стеклянных стенах. А вот тихо точно не было.  
Ночью наступало то время, когда большинство постоянных жителей подвалов были особенно активны. Они кричали и стонали, шептали и рычали. Воздух буквально был пропитан диким шепотом безумия, которое обычные люди видели крайне редко.  
Существа эти были сотканы из детских ночных кошмаров. Они вылезали из-под кроватей, вываливались из шкафов и медленно-медленно ползли по полу, распластав мерзкие конечности. Они заставили вас боятся темноты. И даже когда вы выросли, то поздно ночью все равно старались ходить быстрее.  
Внезапно шум оборвался. Последний громкий визг эхом ударился от стен и затух, утонув в оглушительном грохоте открывшейся тяжелой двери.  
Единственным звуком в коридоре сейчас были тихие легкие шаги. Мимо запертых дверей прошла фигура, окутанная мягким светом. Глаза человека яркой зеленью мерцали в темноте.   
Стоило незнакомцу бросить беглый взгляд на крошечное окошко, что было в каждой двери, как существо за ним сразу же отступило, жалобно скуля и ломая когти о бетон противоположной стены в попытках убежать, спрятаться.  
— Где я могу найти Питера Хейла?  
* * *  
Первое, что Питер почувствовал, были запахи жженого дерева и сырого мяса. И было совершенно не важно, где он проснулся, потому что они преследовали его повсюду.  
Открыв глаза во второй раз, он чуть не расчихался. Между запахов всесвятки и ацеласа Питер учуял аум, омелу и камбуликтус. Именно из-за омелы ему стало не по себе — в голове сразу же всплыли неприятные воспоминания о действии ее яда на оборотней. А что до камбиликтуса… Как он, кто бы это ни был, вообще смог добраться до этого дерева?  
Питер несколько раз недоуменно моргнул, увидев многочисленные гобелены, что были развешены на деревянных панелях стен. На другом конце комнаты он заметил массивный рабочий стол. За ним висели полки, заставленные многочисленными фиалами и пузырьками, там же лежали пучки с травами, которые объясняли удушающий запах а помещении.  
— Ведьма, — пробормотал Питер, попытавшись выбраться из кровати, но голова буквально разорвалась от жуткой боли, а перед глазами появилась белая пелена, стоило ему сделать пару движений.  
— Я бы предпочел быть волшебником. Но ты, похоже, уже не слышишь меня…  
* * *  
Это было последнее, что он услышал, прежде чем провалиться в темноту, окутанную запахами леса перед дождем и надвигающегося шторма.  
В следующий раз он очнулся, когда кто-то тряс его за плечо и при этом что-то говорил скрежещущим голосом.  
— Волку хозяина нужно проснуться. О, грязная дворняга в доме хозяйки, хозяйка будет в ярости… Хозяин хочет…  
Открыв глаза, он сразу же зарычал, отпрыгнув к изголовью кровати подальше от странного незнакомого существа и его длинных тонких рук. Питер вдруг почувствовал себя таким слабым и беззащитным, а существо…  
— Он проснулся. Кричер выполнил свой долг. Волку следует привести себя в порядок, прежде чем хозяин придет его проверить.  
…вдруг исчезло. Просто исчезло.


End file.
